Una verdadera familia
by Serial Killer Persefone
Summary: Katou quiere que el e Iwaki adopten un el tiempo descubrirán que ser padres es un trabajo mas díficil que la más complicada película. CAPITULO 4! Después de una eternida. Sawa-san conoce a Momo.
1. Vamos a adoptar!

**Bueno, Haru wo daite Ita no me pertenece, sino a la maravillosa y mi muy amada Youka Nitta...han visto que guapa es ella?!Bueno, sin más.**

**-diálogos.**

**"pensamientos"**

**N/a: notas mías.**

**Por cierto,quizás este capítulo les parezca algo aburrido, y simple,pero lo interesante comenzará a partir del siguiente, se los prometo. Este vendría siendo como una intro. Pero preferí dejalo en capitulo.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Una verdadera familia**

**Capítulo 1**

-Iwaki…-pronunció Katou, jadeante, recuperándose después de vigorosa actividad física reciente. Volteó a mirarlo. Se veía como siempre excesivamente atractivo, esa masculinidad y pasividad en conjunto, lo hacían para Katou el más irresistible y sexy hombre, y sobre todo el único, del que pudo haberse enamorado.

-Hmmm?- respondió a su esposo, algo adormecido y cansado por el reciente orgasmo.

-Ayer hablé con Yoko…me contó que Yosuke ya está aprendiendo a caminar…aunque aun tiene que agarrarse de algún lado para no caerse, pero dentro de pronto podrá hacerlo solito.

-aah.-respondió- Que rápido crecen los niños. Parece que fue el día de ayer en el que nació.

-Si. Verla a ella y a su esposo tan felices con Yosuke me hacen pensar ….

-¿En qué?- le volteó a ver temiendo la respuesta, y sorprendido el ver un sonrojo en la cara de Katou.

-Iwakii…VAMOS A ADOPTAR UN NIÑO//

- QUÉ!? ESTÁS LOCO?!.- se levantó de golpe de la cama, jalando consigo la sábana para tapar su desnudez.

-Pe-Pe-Pero.. T—T tenemos un matrimonio sólido, y los recursos para mantener hasta a mil niños!

-NO¿Sabes todo lo que ese niño va a sufrir? Lo burlarán de por vida por tener dos maricones como padres!!!- gritó, colérico.

-Perooo….T---T Tu serías como una madre para el!!

-¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME COMPARES CON UNA MUJER?! Así menos aceptaré!

-Pero Iwakiii¿Nunca pensaste en tener una familia?

-Si, pero nunca pensé que me casaría con un hombre!

- Iwakiii T----T

El hombre de cabello negro se acercó a su esposo, que como de costumbre estaba haciendo un berrinche. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y lo hizo mirarlo.

-Katou….yo…te amo,lo sabes,¿cierto?- Katou asintió- tu eres mi familia. Piensa en el niño. Ninguno de nosotros es mujer…somos actores, no tendríamos tiempo de cuidarlo y no sería justo dejarlo en manos de extraños todo el tiempo mientras nosotros trabajamos. Y la prensa…¿Qué diría la prensa?¿Qué le dirían en la escuela a un niño adoptado por una pareja gay de ex actores de AV?

-ya lo sé,pero…-Iwaki puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Shhh! Dejemos esta discusión para después.- no funcionó

-Pero podríamos ser buenos padres, y dividir nuestros horarios de trabajo, y turnarnos para cuidarlo, o incluso retirarnos momentáneamente, o…..-Iwaki lo cayó con un beso.

-Has pasado poco tiempo con tu sobrino..¿Qué dices si nos tomamos el día libre mañana y los visitamos?Yo me encargo,llamaré a Kaneko-san, yo lo arreglo…-le sugirió ,creyendo que quizás si pasaba más tiempo con el niño se le iría la idea de adoptar.

-Si¿Te tomarías el día libre para eso?- respondió entusiasta

-Si,lo haré. Es más, llamaré a Yoko yo mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El tono de espera del teléfono sonaba, mientras Iñaki deseaba que contestara alguien o tendría que seguir soportando la idea de la adopción durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo. No es que no quisiera, tenía miedo por el niño. Y ese tono de espero era como un infierno. Soporto dos segundos más de tortura hasta que alguien contesto.

-¿Bueno?- se oyó una voz femenina en el auricular

- ¿Yôko-san?Soy yo, Iwaki.

-Iwaki-san! Que sorpresa! Todo anda bien? Le pasó algo a Yôji?

-No, el está bien. Ambos lo estamos.

-Que bueno, me habías asustado. ¿Y ese milagro de su llamada?

-bueno, queríamos saber si podríamos visitarlos mañana, si no tienen nada mejor que hacer…hace mucho que no ves a Katou.

-Si, no hay inconveniente por mi parte. ¿Ustedes no tienen que trabajar?

- Tomaremos el día.- añadió

-Entonces los espero mañana. A la hora que quieran.

-Ahi estaremos.- Y colgó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿seguro que no hay ningún inconveniente?-dijo el rubio, mientras veía a Iwaki mover el volante de su auto hacia la derecha.

-No, ella dijo que no estaría ocupada. Además tiene tiempo que ustedes dos no se ven. Desde que nació el bebé.

-Si…-silencio incómodo.

-Vamos, te hará bien pasar un rato con ambos.

En poco rato se estacionaron. Bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a la entrada.

La casa de Yôko era grande, pero modesta. Tenía una pequeña porción de tierra, donde habían sido sembradas unas plantas recientemente, se notaba por la tierra suela. Y la casa estaba pintada de un cálido color. Iwaki tocó el timbre, pero pasó algo de rato hasta que alguien abriera. Yôko abrió, con el bebé en brazos.

-Iwaki-san, Hermano, que gusto verlos. Disculpen la tardanza, peor es que Yosuke hizo un desastre en la cocina. Manchó de comida toda la mesa.- el bebé chupaba su mano, y por ratos sonreía.- Es un niño muy travieso. Pero vamos, pasen pasen…

Entraron y se quitaron los zapatos.

-Siéntense -les dijo Yôko- Hermano ¿ me cuidas al bebé mientras preparo algo de té?

-Si, dámelo. – le dio al niño, quien hacía pucheros al ver a su mamá alejarse un poco.

-Yo le ayudo, Yôko.-Iwaki se levantó, dejando a Katou a solas con el bebé.

-Gracias.- y la siguió hasta la cocina.

Ya a solas comenzaron a platicar.

-Yôko-san, donde está su marido?

-Tuvo que salir hoy de viaje. Pero lamentó mucho no poder estar aquí para verlos. Les manda saludos.-sacó unas tazas de té de un gabinete. Por otro lado Iwaki-san, le noto un poco raro. ¿Le pasa algo?

¿era acaso algo en su expresión?¿qué le hacía suponer eso?

-No, estoy bien.

-Mmm…¿Seguro?

-Si –sonrió. De momento se oyó un alarido proveniente de la sala. Ambos fueron a ver.

-AUUUCH!- gritó Katou mientras Yosuke le jalaba el pelo mientras los sostenía en sus brazos.

-¿Todo bien?.- preguntó Yôko, pero después de comprender la situación se echó a reír.

- Vaya, Es un bebé muy inteligente.- rió- Yôko-san, debería visitarnos un día de estos.

- Oyeee! ¬¬….Iwakiii T—T- se quejó, pero los dos regresaron a la cocina.

-Qué bien se le ve con Yosuke. Deberías traer a ese mono más seguido-Yôko sonrió para si.

-Ayer Katou habló de adoptar.-dijo serio.

-Ah, con que eso es lo que le tiene así.

-Si, eso creo…

- ¿De que se preocupa? Es una magnifica idea! Youji sería un gran padre! Y usted también. Formarían una bonita familia.- dijo mientras ponía agua caliente en una tetera.

-No me preocupa eso, sino el niño…no quiero meterlo en nuestra vida a sufrir burlas por tener dos padres.

- Y quizás nadie le diga nada. ¿ No cree que se está adelantando a los hechos?

-No

- Aunque así fuera…es algo que ambos pueden solucionar,no? Si hicieron que todo Japón y sus padres aceptarán su relación y luego su matrimonio ¿No cree que sucederá lo mismo con su hijo?

-No lo sé.

La mujer tomó el agua caliente y sirvió 3 tazas. También sirvió unos panecillos que puso en un plato. Se lo dio a Iwaki y ella tomó la charola con el té. Caminaron de regreso a la estancia. Katou tomaba al niño de ambas manos, y lo seguía mientras daba unos pasitos (n/a: sabes a lo que me refiero?...cuando un bebé está aprendiendo a caminar, y tiene que agarrarlos de las manos mientras aprenden a no caerse, yo lo he hecho con mis sobrinos millones de veces ). Solo podía ser con ayuda, ya que Yosuke no podía caminar solo aún, y usaba a su tío de apoyo. Al contemplar la escena, las dudas de Iwaki desaparecieron por completo,

Yôko volteo a verlo, y le dijo bajito: "Pienselo,¿si? No debería dudar de las habilidades paternales de Youji…le guiñó el ojo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era casi de noche. El bebé se había dormidito, y era hora de que las visitas se fueran. Había sido una linda visita.

-Adiós, hermano. Visítennos de nuevo! Cuidense!

-Adiós,Yôko.-dijo el rubio- ven a nuestra casa un día de estos!.-movió la mano para despedirse.

-Lo haré! – le devolvió el gesto.

La pareja subió al coche y arrancaron. El sol ya se había puesto. Katou se escuchaba definitivamente más animado. No dejaba de hablar del bebé, y a pesar de ser joven, Iwaki no tenía dudas de su capacidad de ser padre. Quizás dudaba un poco de la suya propia. Pero si estaban juntos, podrían ser buenos. Definitivamente ser padres sería más difícil que la más complicada actuación en una película.

-Yosuke es un bebé muy lindo,¿verdad?-dijo muy alegre.

-Si, lo es. Muy despierto además.- el ver contento a Katou lo hizo sentirse feliz.- Deberemos visitarlos de nuevo pronto.

- S, volvamos pronto.- miró por la ventana.

-Katou?

-Hmm?

-Quiero una niña.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó.

-Adoptemos una niña, a eso me refería.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, quiero que lo hagamos. Nada me haría más feliz que formar juntos una familia.

-Iwaki….

Al llegar a su casa, Katou estaba muy apasionado y sumamente feliz. Iwaki sentía lo mismo.

Al dirigirse a la habitación, ambos sabían que no podrían contenerse más.

Katou abrió el pantalón de Iwaki y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa interior. Se besaban desenfrenadamente, desde que entraron no habían dejado de hacerlo.

Iwaki deslizaba las manos expertas por el abdomen de Katou sintiendo como su piel se erizaba al mínimo contacto de estas, y siguiendo los pasos de su esposo, hizo lo mismo al meterlas en el pantalón de este. Comenzaron a desvestirse, y se echaron a la cama.

Esa noche hicieron el amor aun más apasionadamente.

**FIN**

* * *

Si, señoras,lo siento, adoptarán. 

No, Iwaki no se embarazará, me gusta ser realista

Y quizás este fic, bueno, no quizás…Este fic dará un giro inesperado en el siguiente capítulo, no se preocupen no mataré a nadie ni nada, si eso es lo que piensan. xD Eso lo odiaría. y ustedes me odiarian, y todos, incluso yo misma. Bueno,ya como sea.

Espero les haya gustado,me quedó algo pobre, tengo ya el siguiente. Lo subiré en breve. Espero sus reviews, aunque quien sabe que en esta zona no veo muchas lectoras.

Me emociona,puesto que este es el primer fic que hago que no sea de Naruto. xD


	2. Adolescente

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

**Adolescente**

-Bien, asegurémonos de que entendiste todo…-Iwaki parecía reprender a Katou- Repítelo,Katou!

Katou puso cara de fastidio.

- Nos turnaremos para cuidarla, no aceptaremos trabajos que nos consuman mucho tiempo, como películas, ni la dejaremos en manos de extraños….

- Y la más importante…-Katou se quedó callado.- KATOU! DILO!

- No sexo frente a la bebé u3ú

-Bien.

-¿Ves? Entendí todo!

-Si, ahora lo veo. ¿Estás listo?- le preguntó mirando el edificio de enfrente.

- Más que nunca –lo miró, y tomados de la mano, caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa de adopciones. Iban bien vestidos, no elegantes, pero sí lo suficiente para que dieran talla de gente decente.

Al entrar una mujer les atendió. Adivinando inmediatamente de quienes se trataba.

-Buenos Diiias!-dijo escandalosamente- Ustedes deben ser Iwaki-san y Katou-san! Soy Kuniko, y yo les diré todo lo necesario para el trámite de adopción!!-hablaba en el mismo tono igual de escandaloso.- Síganme!

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, lleno de puertas y algunos niños corriendo, entrando y saliendo de diferentes habitaciones, haciendo escándalo.

Ambos se sentían nerviosos, pero la joven mujer no parecía tener inconveniente en que fueran un matrimonio gay.

-Los bebés están en este cuarto.-dejó de caminar y abrió una puerta. Dentro habían montones de cunas, algunas mujeres, y otras parejas que cargaban y alimentaban a los bebés.

-Nos gustaría que fuera una niña.-dijo Iwaki,mientras sentía miradas a su alrededor.

-Umm, una niña dicen?...

-Si, niña. – Katou se acercó a la mujer y le susurró algo al oído- Es que el cree que una niña comprenderá mejor la relación amorosa de sus dos padres…

-Katou, te escuché!¬¬

-Mira, que hermosos bebés! o0o - avionazo xD

-Si, son hermosos-agregó Kuniko- La mayoría fueron abandonados por madres jóvenes o que tenían ya muchos hijos y no podían mantenerlos .En realidad es algo triste. Pero al final muchos llegan a encontrar buenos padres y ser felices.

-Y nosotros queremos hacer feliz a una niña- dijo el moreno (n/a: me refiero a Katou, es rubio, pero es morreen fíjense bien en las portadas)

-Eso es algo que tendremos que comprobar nosotros mismos-respondió ella- Ahora, les explicare procedimiento. Vayamos a mi oficina.

De nuevo salieron al pasillo. Era muy largo, y había demasiadas puertas en el resto, Iwaki las miró y sintió curiosidad.

-Disculpe, Kuniko-san, ¿Qué hay en todos esos cuartos?

-Ah, son los niños mayores de 15. Los que nadie adopta,

- Ya veo….-siguieron caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta.

-Aquí es. Pasen tomen asiento. –indicó Kuniko

Se sentaron en las dos sillas que habían ahí, frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles, donde Kuniko se sentó y tomó una carpeta con un archivo, el de ellos.

-Veamos- decía mientras leía-. Aquí dice que son casados hace casi 3 años, y vivían juntos desde hacía dos años antes.

-Así es. Añadió Iwaki, Katou solo escuchaba atentamente.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer esto. Necesitarán algo como esto.-les enseñó un tipo de catálogo, tenía fotografías de una pareja, y de una casa, además de algunos datos escritos que no alcanzaban a leer por la distancia. --Tendremos que visitarlos, fotografiarlos, fotografiar su casa, auto, y todo eso; tener la seguridad de que tiene habitación para el bebé, también saber aproximadamente cuanto ganan y haciendo qué…

-Disculpe- le interrumpió Katou, sonando algo presuntuoso- ¿No tiene idea de quienes somos?

-JOJOJO-rió escandalosamente- Lo siento, no veo películas porno.

- ¬¬U

-Evidentemente, Kuniko-san, contamos con buenos recursos, de no ser así no estaríamos solicitando la adopción- agregó el mayor.

- No solicitaríamos la adopción de un niño que no pudiéramos mantener- completó Katou

- Lo sé, pero bueno. Continuaré con lo anterior. Ustedes necesitan un catálogo como este. Ya teniéndolo todo, se lo enseñamos a las madres de los bebés, para que ellas decidan si su hogar le convendría a su hijo, y si nada la faltaría. Como verán, ellos los eligen a ustedes y no ustedes a ellos como se cree. Estarán en lista de espera.

-Pero ellos no tendrán inconveniente en que seamos una pareja gay?-preguntó el moreno.

-No lo sé, son la segunda pareja gay que solicita una adopción aquí. Aunque la primera fueron dos lesbianas, y se le da preferencia a las mujeres. También depende de sus recursos, alguna madre puede considerar entregarles a su hija, si ve que estará segura con ustedes. Y en ese caso, se les asignará a una trabajadora social para hacerles visitas, y ver que todo esté en orden.

-¿ Y es lo mismo si es un hijo ya crecido? De los mayores de 15…digo.

-Iwaki!-susurró Katou. Recuperando el volumen de su voz, se dirigió hacía la mujer.- ¿podría dejarnos solos un segundo? Por favor

- Claro,los dejaré solos- se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Comenzaron a hablar.

- Iwaki, se suponía que adoptaríamos a una bebé!

- Si, pero ¿por qué no consideramos esta opción?...¿No escuchaste hace rato? A esos niños nadie los adopta! Y a esa edad es necesario tener padres que te aconsejen!

-Pero no será necesaria una mujer?

-No pongas esa excusa, que yo fui el primero en echarte en cara esa cuestión, y si pudimos arreglarlo antes, también ahora. Además, piénsalo, no sería malo. Sería una niña mas independiente, no requeriría tanta atención como un bebé. Y sería nuestra. La ayudaríamos sino bien en su crianza, pero si en su adolescencia. Y lo haríamos juntos.

- Está bien.- aceptó al final, convencido de los argumentos de su esposo.

-Katou,acércate – lo besó en los labios muy suavemente- Te amo…

- Yo también te amo….¿llamo a Kuniko-san?

Asintió. La mujer entró de nuevo.

- Bueno ¿han hablado ya?

-Si, queremos una niña, de las grandes. –dijo Iwaki.

- En estos casos, consideramos que ella tiene la edad para decidir con qué padres quiere vivir.,así que todo es en base a l que la chica decida. Dada la situación, no estarán en lista de espera, serían los únicos. Recibirán nuestra llamada cuando una los elija. Pero si no la reciben pronto, no se desesperen, puede tomar tiempo hasta que una los elija, tomen en cuenta que es una decisión importante.

- Gracias. La esperaremos- el mayor.

- Les avisaré cuando programe la visita para ver sus recursos. –les tendió la mano- Hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto –se despidió Katou.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

De camino a su casa,hablaban en el auto.

-Espero que no sea el próximo martes esa visita. Tengo una sesión fotográfica-espetó Katou..

-Esto es más importante que una sesión -le debatió el pelinegro, y se quedó pensando- Katou …

-¿Hmm?

-¿ Estás molesto porque yo quise una hija adolescente? .le preguntó por fin, mientras veía a su esposo conducir serio.

-No. De todos modos nuestra hija llegaría a esa edad, a fin y a cabo. Solo que se nos adelantó por varios años lidiar con esa parte. – le sonrió.

-Podríamos adoptar de nuevo,en unos años…Nos entrenaremos como padres mientras tanto.

-Mmm….suena bien. No importa la edad,mientras estemos juntos y la criemos como pareja.

-Oye ¿Y tu crees que ella de verdad no sepa quienes somos?- gota

-¡ Lo dudo! Si dijo que no veía películas pornográficas es porque algo sabe…Quizá sea una fan y quiera visitar nuestra casa…

-Jajaja suena loco, pero no imposible.

- Seguramente querrá entrar a nuestra habitación…¿¡Y si es una fan tuya!? De seguro si! ¿¡Y SI SE ROBA TU ROPA INTERIOR?! AHHH!

- KATOU! ¬¬ QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTEZ ES ESA?!

- NO ES UNA IDIOTEZ!! La mayoría de las mujeres que te hayan visto en persona soñarían con eso…¿ Y si se roba tus calzones y los vende en e-Bay?!

-KATOU, no empieces!!- El regaño cambio el tono de Katou.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que me asusta un poco esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se roben mis calzones? ¬¬U

-No! Ser padres. Estoy feliz, pero me da algo de miedo.

-Es normal. Serás un buen padre.

- Me pregunto que clase de hijas tendrás.

-¿Quién sabe?

-Y será una adolescente. Yo era muy difícil a esa edad…- suspiró Katou

- Y lo sigues , a pesar de ser adulto.

- Me pregunto si no le será muy difícil adaptarse con nosotros.

- Depende tanto de nosotros como de ella.

-Tienes razón….

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al llegar a su casa, estaba llena de reporteros. Había varios autos estacionados, camionetas de televisoras, y camarógrafos esperando su arribo. Cámaras, bullicio.

-Demonios ¿ como se enteraron tan rápido?- preguntó Katou con algo de pánico, mientras estacionaba el coche y veía a los reporteros acercarse con frases como " Ya llegaron!"

-No tengo idea -.-U . Hay que deshacernos rápido de ellos, o no podremos hacer nada el resto del día.

- Ahí viene. Sonríeles y salúdalos.- dijo antes de abrir la puerta, bajarse del auto, y mostrarles la más casual de las sonrisas.

-Katou-kun, Iwaki-san! Los rumores son ciertos? –preguntó una reportera.

-Eso depende de lo que hayan escuchado- rió Iwaki, radiante.

-¿Es cierto que piensa adoptar un hijo?- preguntó otra,

- Es verdad- anunció Katou- Queremos formar una familia.

-¿Sus familias están enteradas?- una voz masculina se oyó, pero solo podían ver el micrófono

-¿ Que opinan al respecto? –pregunto la anterior reportera

-Bueno, es algo que toma tiempo. Daremos una conferencia al respecto pronto.- dijo Iwaki,abriéndose paso entre todos los reporteros y camarógrafos, quienes los seguían.

-Por favor, no tenemos nada más que agregar. Discúlpennos.- entraron a la casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Adentro de la casa…

- es verdad Iwaki!! No le dijimos nada a nuestras familias!! –Katou gritó nervioso.

-No quiero ni pensar lo que Masahiko y mi padre puedan pensar. De seguro se enojarán si ven esto en televisión. Los llamaré ahora…ya sabes que les molesta que los medios se enteren de mi vida antes que ellos.

- Ve, yo pondré el baño. Te espero cuando termines.

-Si…-Iwaki se dirigió a la habitación ,Katou la baño.

En el,Katou comenzó a llenar la bañera. Trataba de regular la temperatura del agua,era difícil, afuera hacía algo de frío y eso era raro,estando en época de calor. Decidió dejarla tibia. Se quitó al ropa y la dejó en el cesto. Se metió a la bañera. Estaba agradable.

Iwaki tardaba un poco,y Katou se puso a pensar. Pudo escuchar la voz de Iwaki gratando por teléfono (de seguro a Masahiko) Eran tan parecidos los hermanos…sabía que Iwaki entraría en el cuarto de baño en unos segundos, muy molesto.

Acertó. Era su esposo,después de todo.

-Masahiko es tan irrazonable!...-dijo muy enojado,

-Lo tomaron muy mal,¿no?

- Horrible..-dijo mientras se desvestía- Le tomará algo de tiempo…creo que hasta mi padre lo tomó mejor Por lo menos, no tan mal.

-¿Si? Vaya. Y eso que tu padre tiene imagen de ser muy severo.

-Pues ya ves. El te aceptó antes que Masahiko. Ya se les pasará. ¿Tu cuando le dirás a los tuyos?

-Mejor me espero a mañana. Ellos tienen mente muy abierta, no creo tener que lidiar con ellos mucho tiempo. S alegrarán. Además, seguro Yoko ya les fue con el chisme.

Iwaki entró en la tina, acomodándose en los brazos de Katou.

-Iwaki estaba penando…que cuando llegue nuestra hija no vamos a tener privacidad.

-Si, eso es cierto. Tu ya lo sabías ¬¬- lo miró feo.

-Seh,lo sé…pero eso que hay que aprovechar …el tiempo que nos quede solos…tu y yo… besó su cuello.

-Ah…me gusta como suena…- dejó de pensar y se concentró solamente en sentir las caricias de su esposo. Esas manos que tantas veces habían recorrido las líneas de su pecho y cada centímetro de su cuerpo, siendo diferente cada vez. Y este día, el cuerpo de Katou estaba tan caliente que podría haber evaporado el agua de la tina. Iwaki buscó sus labios, y los unieron, rozándolos lentamente, luego, acariciando sus lenguas.

Katou ya estaba excitado, podía sentirlo en su espalda.

Y él también, era incontrolable.

-Katou, vamos a la cama- interrumpió, antes de no poder. Katou lo ignoró y siguió besándolo y acariciándolo de una manera estremecedora,- VAMOS A LA CAMA! ¬¬

-Esta bien, pero no me grites (TT) –lagrimita.

Se salieron y contuvieron sus ganas hasta estar sobre la cama, donde de nuevo dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

**(n/a: YA VIENE LO FUERTE,OKAA-SAN, NO LEAS!)**

Katou se situó encima del mayor,sus erecciones rozaba. Ambos jadeaban. El rubio bajó hacia el sexo de su esposo para hacerle sexo oral.

-ahh…Katou…-gimió mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su esposo-… ahh…me gusta…pero eso no es lo que quiero…

-¿Estamos ansiosos,eh?- sonrió mientras se relamía.

- Tonto,hazlo rápido…-suplico- Estoy listo.

Se besaron,no separaron sus bocas mientras el miembro de Katou entraba en el estrecho cuerpo del mayor,que seguía siendo asi, a pesar de las muchas veces anteriores que habían hecho el amor.

- nnn..Iwaki…gimió.

Había comenzado a moverse dentro de él.

- Mmm…mas….MAS…-gimió escandalosamente Iwaki.

-Iwaki…-pronunció Katou,sintiendo próximo el orgasmo.

**(****n/a: OK, aqui acaba mi lemon pobre, discúlpenme ustedes, ya perdí mi toque para hacerlo. Pero lo recuperaré, lo juro…Algún día…)**

De repente, sonó el teléfono que estaba a lado de ellos, en el velador.

-No,no contestes…-pidió el rubio.

-¿Estás…loco?-jadeaba- Detente ahora, puede ser importante.

Siguió sonando.

- ¿Crees que sea Masahiko pidiendo disculpas?- bufó Katou mientras salía de su interior.

-Dije "importante", no "imposible".- trató de hacer que su voz sonara normal. Y entonces contestó. - ¿Si,diga?

-HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – la escandalosa voz femenina le sonó familiar- ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

-Iwaki Kyousuke.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SR. IWAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- …-,-UuU

-Soy Kuniko. Le tengo buenas noticias. Una chica los ha escogido!

- ¿Pero como? Digo…aun no tenemos nuestro…esa cosa…

-¿Catálogo? Ah,no se preocupen Se expandieron los rumores de su visita,y lo que buscaban, y como ella dice saber quienes son…dice que le gustaría ser su hija. Verán, ella lleva aquí como 10 años…

-Ok, ya no diga más,no es necesario.

-Mañana les haré una visita rápida. Ya sabe, solo para estar segura de que la dejo en buen lugar.

-Si,por supuesto. En el expediente está la dirección,no?

-Si. Hasta mañana por favor.

Colgó.

-Qué es? Dime Iwaki!- insistió Kato muy ansioso.

-Nos han elegido.

-Pero si no tenemos nuestro…-Iwaki le interrumpió.

-…pero sabe quienes somos…ya no hace falta. Mañana nos visitarán. Esconde lo que no quieras que nadie vea.

**Bien! Eso es todo!**

**Perdonen la tardanza!**

**Es que me da mucha flojera actualizar…Sí,lo sé,que mala, pero pues que más. Y como hoy no tenía nada que hacer…**

**Este apenas es el 2! (es que yo los escribo en una libreta aparte,y lo que me da weva es trascribirlos…pf…mucho trabajo…) En realidad ya escribí hasta el 4…jejeje…Si,lo sé…sé lo que estan pensando,puedo verlo a través del monitor! Uuuuh! xD**

**Espero que no se encabronen conmigo por hacer que adopten a una adolescente (Si existen adolescentes en adopción ¬¬ y no es justo que nadie los adopte solo por ser grandes!! HUELGA!...no,ok,ya mucho. Me calmo… -,-)**

**Pero bueno, verán que en los siguientes capítulos no les decepcionaré. Les gustará, casi lo puedo asegurar.**

**Así que sigan leyendome! :D**

**Gracias x todos los reviews anteriores! **

**No deberé tardar mucho para actualizar esta vez…o buno,no tanto n.ñ**

**Cuidense todas!**


	3. Momo

- diálogos

"pensamientos"

n/a: notas mías :)

Enjoy .

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"**MOMO"**

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana. La pareja había despertado no muy temprano. Tenía que arreglar algunas cosas pero nada muy significativo. La casa estaba bastante ordenada.

La chica se quedaría en el cuarto de huéspedes, que era bastante amplio, y tenía una gran ventana con vista hacia el jardín, no es que fuera muy interesante,pero…

El timbre sonó a eso de las 10:20 am.

Ambos fueron a abrir, se sentían nerviosos, aunque eran unos nervios absurdos ya que no habría forma de que su casa no le agradara a alguien.

-Buenos días,señores!.- saludo Kuniko, haciendo una reverencia. Ellos devolvieron el saludo. La mujer se quitó los zapatos y entró.- Lindo lugar…-espetó mientras miraba su alrededor.

-Gracias,Kuniko-san.- Le sonrió Iwaki.

-Vamos, a lo que vine. Enséñenme la casa.

-Síganos,por favor – dijo Kato- La estancia, ahí está la cocina…-dio varios pasos hacia otro lado- Esa es nuestra habitación, el baño y aquel será la habitación de ella.

-Entraré a verla- anunció la mujer.

La analizó. Estaba muy bien,era espaciosa y la ventana la pareciía un detalle encantador,sin embargo…- La ventana es linda,pero muy grande. Se puede escapar por ahí…Pero claro! Como ella quiso venir,dudo que lo haga,al menos por ahora jejeje-se rió nerviosa- Arreglen ese detalle. Aparte,la habitación está muy vacía, no la prepararon…

-No, evidentemente. Apenas nos llamó ayer ¬¬. Además ,preferimos esperar,digo…una chica grande ya puede decidir como quiere decorar su habitación,¿no?- dijo Iwaki

Como no sabemos sus gustos, mejor salimos de comprar para que ella decida que le gustaría- acompletó Kato.

-Hicieron bien- señaló la mujer.- ella no es una niña con gustos ordinarios. Bueno,creo que esto fue todo. La dejo a su cuidado a partir de ahora.- dijo mientras se dirijía hacia la puerta principal, al llegar,gritó – MOMO! PUEDES VENIR!

-¿Quéeee? ¿ La trajo consigo?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

-Sii! Ella quiere mudarse ya! Es muy ansiosa la niña _!. Además sus clases comenzaron hace poco, se adaptará bien con ustedes,ya verán…

La pareja se acerco, y cuchichearon nerviosos.

Momo es un nombre muy tierno- le dijo Kato al oido a su esposo- de seguro es una niña bien tierna y tranquila…- el mayor asintió, confiado.

MOMOOO! –gritó Kuniko- Esta niña como se tarda….mientras tanto,les daré algunas últimas instrucciones. Despiértenla temprano, debe ir a la escuela. Los niños que han crecido en el orfanato son inscritos a escuelas públicas, ella no está atrasada ningún año. No le gusta mucho comer, así que no la obliguen en caso de que llegara a negarse…por que se enoja mucho. Si les dice que tiene hambre, háganle caso. Su alimentación ha sido algo problemática para nosotros. Cuando no haya clases ,no la despierten temprano, se pone como fiera…pero bueno, son sugerencias, lo demás lo pongo a su consideración…

Una figura cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Vestía unos anchos pantalones y una camiseta con las mangas arrancadas y ambas prendas lucían muy usadas. Era una chica delgada, y en su brazo izquierdo podía verse un enorme tatuaje de un corazón realista apretado por espinos que iban desde debajo de su clavícula hasta su muñeca. Su rostro era pálido, sus ojos estaban muy delineados con negro. Su cabello era negro, aunque con reflejos azules. Tenía piercings en la ceja,nariz y labio.

La pareja de esposos se quedó perpleja.

-Iwakiii…-de nuevo se susurró Kato al oido- ¿ que es eso…?x(

-Tonto! Es nuestra hija…¬¬ - le reprendió

-… o-O – Kato

-0.o – Iwaki

- :D –kuniko- disculpen por el tatuaje,un día llegó con el y quitarselo con láser cuesta caro y el orfanato no lo cubre.- se excusó- Voy por tu equipaje,Momo-san- salió hacia el coche,dejándo a la nueva familia sola.

Momo los miró con una rara expresión indiferente.

-Hola,maricas- les dijo con rostro serio y secamente. Los actores no respondieron- Se veían mejor en la TV. – miró alrededor- Linda casa.

Kuniko regresó,dejando en la entrada una maleta y algo que pare´cia ser la funda de una guitarra.

-Aquí tienes,Momo-san. Yo los dejo a que se conozcan Vengo a hacer otra visita el próximo fin de semana. Bye,bye…no se aceptan devoluciones.- salió disparada en su auto.

Momo cerró la puerta que la mujer había dejado abierta.

-donde está mi nuevo cuarto?- dijo la chica

-Iwaki,nos llamó maricas!- le gritó en bajito- T-T

-SHHH déjala!- contestó.

-Donde dormiré?¬¬ - preguntó de nuevo.

-En aquella habitación- el mayor señaló el cuarto de huéspedes.

Ella se dirigió hacia el cuarto. Sus pies completamente descalzos rechinaban de forma extraña en el piso de madera. Ninguno de los hombres se movió. La chica entró a la habitación y echó un vistazo.

-está bien,aunque algo vacía- regresó a tomar su maleta y la funda de su guitarra,"será fácil salirme por esa ventana" pensó- Tengo hambre.

La chica los miró fijamente.

-Es una punk!- volvió a susurrar Kato

- ….- Iwaki

-Y si intenta asesinarnos mientras dormimos?- siguió susurrando

-Ya terminaron?- interrumpió Momo.- Creo que no escucharon mi comentario anterior, dije QUE TENGO HAMBRE.

-No hay nada para comer aquí- añadió Iwaki- Aun no hemos hecho las compras

-Vamos a algún lado.- respondió su esposo

-No, no podemos. La prensa podría vernos y sería extraño…

-Maldición, es verdad…

-Ordenen algo -.-…- dijo Momo con molestia

-..Eso sería lo mejor. ¿Qué quieres comer?- Iwaki se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

-Una pizza! :D

-Me parece bien –comenzó a marcar unos números

-Voy a desempacar.- avisó la adolescente. "Ni que tuviera mucho que desembalar" dijo para sí,aunque la pareja de actores no alcanzó a escucharle.

Ya estando solos comenzaron a discutir, más no a pelear.

-¿ Como vamos a lidiar con la prensa? Y les prometiste una conferencia!- reclamó Iwaki

-Yo no sé! No sabía que nuestra hija sería una punk! T_T

-No la juzgues, Kato! Apenas la conoces y ya comenzamos mal con ella.

-Tienes razón…-reflexionó Katou- Debimos hacer que se sintiera más cómoda aquí…

-Ve con ella mientras yo me encargo de esto.

ya voy u.u…- se dirigió cautelosamente hacia la habitación de huéspedes. La puerta estaba cerrada. Kato tocó un par de veces.

-Pasa…-le respondió. Adentro, algunas prendas de vestir yacían sobre el colchón.

-Hola…- le dijo el rubio, torpe. Tratando de abrir una conversación con ella.

-Hola – respondió a secas.

- Esperamos que estés cómoda aquí. Sé que no tienes muchas cosas, pero queríamos que tu las escogieras.

-Gracias. El cuarto está bien.

- ¿No te dolieron?

-¿ Qué cosa? Ah,los piercings.

- Y al tatuaje o,ó!

-Naaah (n/a: siempre preguntan lo mismo los adultos o que? Jajaja)

-…este…¿Cuántos años me dijiste que tienes?- preguntó algo avergonzado de no estar seguro .

- 16. – respondió sin emoción alguna.

- ¿Y no hay que ser mayor de edad para eso? :S

- Tengo contactos…en un orfanato hay de todo… jujuju- expresión sombría.

Iwaki irrumpió en la habitación.

-La comida llega en un rato- anunció acercándose a Kato, y poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

-Quiero unas cortinas negras…entra demasiada luz y me gusta dormir al regresar de la escuela. También quiero una portátil, aunque me conformaría con ropa nueva…

-Mañana Kato irá contigo de compras y podrás escoger lo que quieras…-afirmó el mayor.

-Mañana no puedo, Iwaki ¬¬ tengo una sesión fotográfica,¿lo olvidaste? Es jueves…

-¿Tú no puedes? Le dije a mi padre que iría a Niigata a verlos…

-Pensé que estaban molestos contigo.

-Lo están, pero sabes como es Masahiko!...Se enoja más si no voy, y prefiero que, dadas las circunstancias, se enteren por mi y no por la prensa de que Momo ya está aquí…

-Puedo ir sola, pero me tiene que dar dinero el efectivo o la tarjeta de crédito- dijo indiferente,como siempre.- Sé arreglármelas sola.

-Es cierto ¿ A qué hora tienes que levantarte?- preguntó el mayor

-Que más da, yo me encargo de eso también.- recordó el despertador que Kuniko le había regalado antes de traerla a su nuevo hogar.

-Sonó el timbre.

-Ha de ser la comida, yo voy.- Kato se levantó y dejó a Iwaki a solas con la chica.

-Iwaki habló enseguida.

-Eres muy independiente, Momo-san- dijo a modo de cumplido.

-He vivido más de 10 años en un orfanato, ¿qué esperaban?- se rió.

-Kato y yo estamos felices de que nos hayas elegido.

-"Ya veremos"- pensó ella.

Unos instantes después se sentaron en la mesa, Momo miraba la comida con mucho antojo, estaba en serio hambrienta.

Todos comían, pero nadie hablaba, hasta que Kato rompió el silencio.

-Olvidé preguntarte, Momo-san, ¿ es una guitarra lo que guardas en esa funda?

- Seh.

- ¿ Tú la tocas?- la respuesta era medio obvia.

-Evidentemente

Iwaki solo escuchaba atentamente.

-Me enseñó un amigo – añadió.

-Ah…-cri cri,cri cri XD silencio de nuevo.

- Quiero dinero en efectivo para gastar mañana- tomó su plato y fue a sentarse a la sala a ver TV.

- No manches los muebles .- advirtió Iwaki

Kato se dirigió a su marido.

-¿Cuánto dinero querrá para mañana?- a Kato comenzó a dolerle el codo (n/a: en México así decimos. Significa que empezó a sentirse algo tacaño xD)

-No creo que tanto como para que no podamos darle ¬¬ Lo hablamos luego.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 6 am. Y Momo ya se había levantado desde media hora antes. Se había puesto su uniforme e intentó arreglarse el cabello,aunque no pudo hacer mucho ya que era corto. Ella iba de salida y la pareja no había dado señales de vida. Seguían dormidos. Ella tenía prisa.

Tocó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió.

Kato estaba dormido boca abajo, podía ver el brazo de Iwaki en la espalda de este, pero no su cara ya que estaba tapado completamente por las sábanas.

-Voy de salida- les dijo,pero no hubo respuesta. Se aclaró la garganta.- Ya me voy –hablo esta vez en voz alta.

-Seh,seh- respondió Kato sin abrir los ojos- que nadie te vea salir, la prensa podría abordarte…nunca sabes cuando están acechándote- Iwaki se movió.

-Ash – refunfuñó la chica- que no se te olvide dejar el dinero

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, se había vuelto a dormir.

-"Cabrón ¬¬" –pensó

Sin cargar nada, partió hacia la escuela. Tomó el metro más cercano. Llevaba años tomando el metro.

* * *

11:00 am.

-MOMO! De nuevo has olvidado los libros? – regañó la maestra

-Si,si,lo siento.- se excusó son darle importancia.

Había llegado a la escuela algo tarde. Se había detenido a medio camino a fumar un cigarro. Los maestros no le daban tanta importancia, todos conocían el hecho de que ella y muchos otros alumnos vivían en un orfanato. Los alumnos que asistían a esa preparatoria tenían el mismo tipo de procedencia. La mayoría de ellos, al menos. El resto, eran refugiados. Aquellos que habían sido expulsados de otras escuelas por diversos motivos. Sin embargo el nivel académico no era malo. Y Momo era inteligente pero floja, no llevaba los libros y se saltaba muchas clases.

-Eres un caso perdido, Momo. Tendré que hablar con Kuniko acerca de ti.- le amenazó enfrente del resto de los alumnos. Pero a nadie pareció importarle.

-Kuniko ya no se hace cargo de mi. Me adoptaron.

- A ti? Imposiblee! – la mujer se rió. No era una burla,y Momo lo sabía.- Pero si te la has pasado ahuyentando a todos los que han intentado adoptarte! Y desde que te hiciste esas perforaciones los asustas aun más.

-Pues ya ve. Ahora tengo un cuarto para mi sola.

-In-cre-ible. Felicidades. Pero ahora tendré que citar a tus padres.

-Deme el citatorio- dijo con una sonrisita desafiante.

Extendio la mano. Momo tomó el papel, y lo guardo en su sostén,luciendo muy corriente.

-Mejor retírate de una vez,Momo. Ve a casa, aquí no te queda nada por hacer.- dijo ofendida su maestra- Mañana espero a tus padres.

- Veré si pueden venir,son tipos ocupados ¿sabe?

-Si no hablo con ellos,lo haré con Kuniko. Y no le gustará, lo sabes.

La joven hizo una mueca de molestia y se retiró. Caminó por los pasillos,bajó las escaleras sin prisa hasta salir del edificio.

Era la hora de su descanso, así que los alumnos comenzaron a salir del salón y llenaron los pasillos.

Afuera del edificio, estaban por todas partes corriendo, tomando el almuerzo en el pasto y en unas mesas.

Pudo escuchar todo el ruido que hacían los demás alumnos al platicar, una chica volteó a verla de entre el montón y le gritó.

-HEY MOMO!- llamó. Era bajita,cabello castaño lacio y corto. Usaba unos lentes muy distintivos- Tan temprano y ya te suspendieron

-Seeh – hizo la "V" de "victoria" con la mano.

-ESOO!- chocaron palmas- A ver cuando me invitas a la casa de los actores gay!

-Eres bienvenida cuando quieras. Nunca están. Podríamos hacer una peda y no lo notarían (n/a: peda le decimos a una borrachera, una fiesta en donde los invitados solo tiene como objetivo embriagarse hasta el coma etílico –quizás exageré-. He hablado. XD) Ahí te ves!

-Se despidió

-Seguro! – se despidió la chica de cabello castaño ondeando la mano.

Negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y sonreía, cuando su amiga estaba de espaldas, camino a su nueva casa.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, le aguardaba una nota bajo la puerta.

"Dejamos una lleva debajo de esa planta. No tenemos copia, así que espera a que lleguemos o déjala donde estaba si sales (procura que nadie te vea). El dinero está en la mesa."

-"Que tontos! Alguien pudo haber visto eso!"- pensó.

No sabía quien de los dos la había escrito y ciertamente no tenía mucha importancia. Tomo la llave y lo primero que hizo al entrar fue comprobar si el dinero estaba ahí.

Si estaba, un sobre en el lugar indicado. Tuvo suerte. Al contarlo, se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido tal cantidad de dinero en las manos.

Y así,muy entusiasmada, tomó una mochila vieja, guardo el sobre y salió corriendo de compras.

7:00pm.

Iwaki bajaba de su auto cuando vio el auto de Kato asomarse. Decidio esperar a que su esposo se estacionara. Cuando eso sucedió ambos se reunieron para caminar hacia la entrada.

-Iwaki …-dijo y le dio un rapido y discreto beso en los labios- ¿qué tal tu dia? ¿ Como te fue en Niigata?

-Ah…-sonrió- quieren verla

-¿ Cómo pudiste convencerlos?- Tocó la puerta- Oye,está la llave?

-A ver –alzó la maceta- No,no está.

Katou tocó de nuevo.

-¿ Y como fue todo? Digo…ayer estaban muy enojados.

-Pues dicen que quieren que siente cabeza, aun si es de esta forma.

-Vaya!...como presentarles a esta…monstruo…

-Kato! No digas eso! ¬¬ -le da un zape

Momo por fin abrió.

-Ash,ya llegaron- les dejó pasar.

- ¿Qué hay de cenar? Muero de hambre – Kato se quitó los zapatos.

- Si,eso mismo me preguntaba. ¿No querían llegar más tarde?- pregunto con sarcasmo- ¿ Y encima esperaban que yo cocinara?La madre que te parió! D: se supone que soy su hija,no su sirvienta ¬¬ - contestó grosera

-¬¬ -Kato la miró algo irritado

- Yo prepararé algo -.- no vayan a pelear ¬¬

-Iwakiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- chilló Kato.

- Por cierto…-murmuró Momo- Dejé la nota de lo que compré ahi encima de la mesa y el dinero sobrante. En realidad no gasté tanto…creo.

Se escabulló a su cuarto.

-mmm…que prepararé…- Iwaki murmuró mientras abría la alacena que recién esa mañana había surtido antes de irse.

Kato se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

-Kato ¿A ti que se te antoja?

-Curry….-sonrió mientras veía el trasero de Iwaki con morbo. Eso se le antojaba más- Mmm…tomó el sobre que estaba en la mesa, posponiendo así sus lujuriosos pensamientos.- Habrá que ver cuanto gastó esta chamaca…

Tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Había varios billetes, peor la curiosidad lo mataba así que tomó las notas y la leyó en voz alta para que su esposo escuchara.

-Unas cortinas negras…-miró el precio y el costo, y asi haría con las demás- Razonable….un vestido de Lolita…algo caro…un par de botas…decente…ropa,ropa,ropa…nada mal,tiene buen gusto…mmm…un amp…am…-la letra de la nota era algo borrosa. Se levantó a preguntarle a Iwaki.

-Iwaki, puedes leer lo que dice aquí?- le enseñó el papel,distrayendolo de la tarea de picar verduras.

- Mmm esta borroso…un Ampl….amplf?...

De repente,un estruendoso ruido llenó la casa. Una guitarra eléctrica con el amplificador a un volumen exagerado. Era una canción conocida. "Welcome to the jungle" de los Guns'n roses

-Un amplificador…-alcanzó a pronunciar Kato

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Momo.

Sabían que no respondería si tocaban por el volumen,así que entraron igualmente sin aviso.

La joven estaba parada tocando y saltando con un cigarro en la boca. Al verlos,su expresión cambio a una de tedio.

-Qué nunca tocan? ¬¬ - les gritó.

-Estabas haciendo mucho ruido! No pensaste que los vecinos podrían venir a quejarse? Además, que es ese cigarro? – Iwaki estaba enojado.

La niña caminó hacia el buró de la cama,y puso el cigarro en un cenicero enorme de calavera que estaba ahí. Se quitó la guitarra y se sentó en la cama haciendo una mala cara.

Iwaki caminó hacia ella y apagó el cigarro.

-OYEEE ¬¬!

-NO! TU OYE!- sin duda,estaba muy enojado.- El hecho de que apenas te estamos conociendo y queramos agradarte no significa que no estableceremos reglas!

- Si lo dices por el cigarro…deberías saber que no puedes objetar. Es ridículo que me pidas que no haga algo que tu mismo haces. O qué? Créiste que la cajetilla la compré yo? Los dejaste en la mesa de la sala.

-Ah,entonces los tomaste sin permiso! ¬¬

-Oye,oye,oye…solo fue uno! ¬,¬

-Eres muy joven para fumar,es lo que Iwaki quiere que entiendas.- añadió Kato que hasta ahora había permanecido callado sin saber que decir. Definitivamente para reprimendas, Iwaki era el mejor.

- Tengo edad suficiente para tomar mis propias desicicon en estos asuntos. No pueden privarme de salir para que no fume y menos cuando aquí dentor hay mas tabaco que afuera.

-Bieeen! –repuso Iwaki- Haz lo que quieras,entonces. Pero si vuelves a tocar esa…esa cosa…te la quitaré.-señaló la guitarra- Al menos modera al volumen.

Kato se estremeció.

-Imagínate que los vecinos vinieran…o que estuviera Urushizaki cerca…

-Ah,el fotógrafo que te acosa… (n/a: Lo recuerdan? No? Que malas fans,vuelvan a leer los primeros volúmenes del manga ¬¬…xD)

-Si…ese….

-Ah,por cierto- Momo recordó. Sacó la nota de su brasier- Mi maestra les envía esto

Momo no era tonta. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para entregar el reporte…pero precisamente eso lo volvía el momento perfecto. Quería enojarlo más.

-Un reporte? –se asomó Kato cuando la chica se lo entregó al mayor.

-Si,antes se la enviaban a Kuniko…pero como ahora la custodia pasa a ustedes…

-¿No llevaste libros? ¿Para qué vas entonces?¬¬- gruñó Iwaki

-Mmm…-Pensó Kato- Como sería entonces…?

-Estás castigada. Dijo Iwaki severo.

-…b…Bien! ¬¬…- en su mente sabía que nada la detendría "Bobos, para eso están las ventanas"

-Ah,y no cenarás hasta que te bañes y te quites ese olor a cigarro.

- ¬¬ Maldito…-le miró furiosa.

- Un mes más de castigo.

-QUEE? Pero ni me habías dicho cuanto iba a tener al comienzo!- le gritó mientras buscaba su ropa en un cajón.

-Detalles …Ahora ve a bañarte!

-….maricón…-susurró Momo,muy bajito.

-Te escuché.2 meses más ahora.

-GRRRR-gruñía mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Y cerró de un pareja regresó a la cocina.

Unos segundos después,entrabrió lentito la puerta.

-Oigan…han tenido sexo en esa…tina?

-Tu que crees?¬w¬ -respondió Kato.

-….Puaj…Preferiría bañarme desnuda en el jar´din con los vecinos y los reporteros viendome que en esa tina…-cerró la puerta de nuevo.

De nuevo estuvieron a solas.

-Por cierto,Kato…Hoy he recibido un mensaje de Sawa-san. Quería saber si era verdad lo que vio en la televisión,aquella entrevista…

-Le dijiste que si,supongo.

Si,le conté que ella ya estaba aquí. Se sorprendió de la rapidez. Pero le expliqué.

-Ahh….-respondió a secas.

-Eso no es todo. Se muere por conocerla. Mañana es sábado…quiso saber si podría visitarnos. Quiere ser el primero en conocerla.

- Y le dijiste que si? D:

-Qué más podría decirle? -,-…No tienes nada que hacer mañana,verdad?

-No,estoy libre.

-Crees que Momo se comporte…es medio…rebelde…

-Habrá que preguntarle…Sé amigable!- sonrió falsamente

La puerta del baño sonó,momo saldría en cualquier momento.

Un rato después,cuando asomó con la toalla en la cabeza, una camiseta de tirantes y un short de licra corto. Lista para cenar y dormir.

Kato intentó hablarle cuando vio que se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación.

-Momo…!

Sin voltear a verlo,le mostró el dedo de en medio y cuando entró aporreó de nuevo la puerta.

Creo que no quiere -,-U…

No volvió a salir, ni siquiera para cenar.

* * *

Hola,Hola!...este….mucho tiempo,no? Si,lo sé, soy una maldita. Tenía este capitulo escrito desde hace tiempo y no me digné a actualizar…buee…mas vale tarde que nunca.

Mis disculpas :(

Bueno,ahora van las respuestas a los reviews.

**The Black tales of Debano**: jijiji…Ya apreció la chamaka engendra del mal. Ya te había dicho hace siglos que desde el 3 ¬¬ respecto al lemon corto…sorry,no di para más….mejoraré. Veré porno ¬¬.y no, no actualicé pronto…lento,pero seguro,como dice el dicho…

**Shiko**: No concuerdo en absoluto con lo que dices. Hablando de físico,Iwaki no se me hace femenino. Su actitud durante el sexo a veces si, sin embargo nunca pensaría que Iwaki es "casi mujer" ni nada por el estilo. Incluso cuando ha llorado, sigo viéndolo como alguien con bastante carácter. No pienso que sea mas sensual que cualquier mujer (claro, desde mi punto de vista) y en mi fic no habrá ese tratamiento hacia el. Son dos hombres para mi,y ya. Gracias por leer :)

**Claudia: **wee…gracias por el cortito pero muy curioso jejeje. Aquí lo tienes! Espero te haya gustado.

**Miriel Jun:**Muchisimas gracias por tus dos reviews! Me alegra que te haya gustado :) bue,cuando escribo si intento hacerlo lo más fiel posible en cuestiones de carácter, no sé si lo he logrado,pero al parecer tu asi lo percibiste y me alegra …Aun no sé cuantos capitulos serán. Tenía algo abandonada la libreta. Hoy apenas terminé de transcribir este a las 3:23 de la mañana estoy escribiendo esta respuesta. Tardé,pero aquí estoy. Muchas gracias por leer!

**Isabel:** Muchas gracias por leer :( al parecer tu review es de dos años atrás…igual que muchos otros :/ lo lamento. Espero que si lleguen a dar su vuelta por esta zona y vean los nuevos caps que iré subiendo jajaja y espero que te haya gustado,espero tu opinión

**Napivico:** Tu review es el más reciente y veo que tienes cuenta de FF…gracias por leer! Significa mucho para mi. Y espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Espero tu opinión

**Nos vemos en el siguiente. Si desean,dejenme sus correos en sus reviews,para que les avise personalmente cuando actualice,en caso de no tener cuenta aquí.Cuidense :)**


	4. Sawa san

**Capítulo 4**

**Sawa- san**

-¡Ay! ¡Pero que bonita niña!- exclamó Sawa-san con efusividad. Yukihito estaba a su lado callado como siempre.

Momo estaba molesta, colérico. Había tenido que ponerse un vestido que sus padres habían comprado para la ocasión. El vestido era rosa pálido,con olanes por todas partes, y en los pies llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, del mismo color. "Lo voy a quemar apenas me lo quite" pensó.

-¡Tomen! Les traje un regalo. – Sawa extendió un pastel con las manos y entró a la casa.- Ay! Pero si está crecidita! ¿Cuántos años tienes,querida?

-16 …- entornó los ojos.

-Pero si es casi de tu edad, Yukihito! Anda,habla con ella! Será bueno tener a una adolescente cerca-. Contestó igual de efusivo.

-Si…- contestó Yukihito en un tono de voz apenas audible

-Veo que sigues siendo tan tímido como siempre, Yukihito-kun - Katou le puso una mano en el hombre al joven.

Sawa Nagisa siguió parloteando

-¿Y dónde duerme? ¿ En el cuarto de huéspedes?

-Si…- Iwaki respondió, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de decir nada dada la efusividad de Sawa.

-Awww el cuarto de huéspedes…que recuerdos… Yukihito, recuerdas? Ahí fue la primera vez que me hiciste el amor!

-¿¡ QUÉ?!- Momó gritó histérica

-Uy….- Sawa se asustó al ver su reacción.

- ES EL COLMO! QUIERO UNA CAMA NUEVA O DORMIRÉ EN LA SALA! – gritó la chica-. Que asco…

-Momo, tranquila- dijo Katou- además…ya lo hicimos en ese sofá como 5 veces..- admitió, sincero.

-DE ESO NADA! ME QUITARÉ ESTE HORRIBLE VESTIDO DE INMEDIATO! TOMA TU DINERO! – le arrojó a KAtou un fajo de billetes y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Aporreó la puerta.

Iwaki miró a Katou con una cara de enojo e indignación.

-Katou, ¿le pagaste a la niña para que usara el vestido?¬¬

- ¿Qué más podía hacer? No quería ponérselo! T-T .- Iwakiii perdónameee!

Yukihito se aclaró la garganta.

-Nagisa, creo que no debiste decir…aquello.-pronunció con trabajo, poniéndose rojo de la pena.

-Perdón ;-; es que me emocioné mucho al recordar nuestro acto amoroso!

Todos se dirigieron a sentarse a la sala.

-Es muy rebelde.- se quejó Katou.

-Apenas lleva 3 días aquí,Katou.- murmuró Iwaki.

Sawa se paró algo apenado.

-Iré a partir el pastel .- dijo, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Momo salió de la habitación a los pocos segundos.

-FUUU me siento mucho mejor- dijo mientras se ajustaba el tirante de un overol que ahora vestía. Debajo usaba una blusa holada, corta y sin mangas, que dejaba ver el tatuaje del brazo.- Haré una llamada telefónica- avisó.Marco unos números y esperó.- Hola! Está por ahí Marlow?...Jajajaja Sí,ya ves…No seas envidioso… Tú pásamela…AHORA, MALDITA SEA!

Todos en la sala estaban sentados y callados.

-Tomen!- Sawa-san llegó con una bandeja y los trozos de pastel servidos, y luego volvió por el té.

-ES PARA HOY!- gritó Momo al teléfono, quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea la ponía de muy mal humor.- De acuerdo…Marlow?...Si,no….Ya sabes…Ah, espera…- se dirigió a sus padres adoptivos-. Iwaki,Katou…voy a salir hoy.- avisó.

-¿ Qué? Claro que no. Estás castigada.- la espetó Iwaki

- Hmmm…Entonces ¿ puede venir alguien?- insistió Momo.

-No. – volvió a negarse.

- Vamos Iwaki-san, se un poco flexible con la niña – Sawa sugirió, quizás queriendo arreglar la metida de pata de recién.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Pero solo un rato.- dijo el mayor.

- Bueno .- lo miró feo y volvió a su conversación telefónica-. Ven ahora entonces…Sí,tráelo…Adiós.

Colgó.

-Ven a comer un pedazo de pastel,Momo.- le dijo el menor de sus padres.

-Mmmm….Ok.- se sentó y tomó un plato con pastel.

-¿ Con quién hablabas?

-Con mi mejor amiga del orfanato. Quiere conocer su casa. Le prometí que la invitaría Además,tenemos un ensayo pendiente.

-Tiene tu guitarra algo que ver con este ensayo pendiente? – le miró Iwaki con ojos desafiantes.

-Por eso pensábamos salir,baboso – le respondió con la misma mirada.

-Cálmate,Momo- advirtió el otro de sus padres.

-Ay, pero quiero ver a mi amiga! – replicó.

-Pero tendrás que portarte bien en la escuela .- le dijo Katou.

-Pero si no me porto mal!

-Pues claro que no! Ni siquiera te quedas el tiempo suficiente para portarte mal! Siempre te suspenden antes de poder hacer algún desmán. -.-

-...-.- …

-Mala chica .- le miró Katou.- Eres una muy mala niña…

-YA! Si no soy perro! Si querían usar esas frases se hubieran comprado una mascota en vez de adoptar una niña bonita e inocente como yo …-.-

-Basta Momo! Te estás pasando .- Iwaki intervino.

-Que escena tan incómoda!- dijo Sawa con una gota en la sien- Quieren que nos vayamos?

-No,no! Ustedes son invitados! Momo se comportará. ¿Verdad,Momo?.- amenazó.

-Seh,seh.- se resignó.

Un rato después, el timbre sonó.

-Uy! Creo que es para mí!- Se levantó hecha un rayo del sofá y corrió a abrir. El resto de los ocupantes se quedó hablando algo sobre la nueva novela de Sawa.

Al abrir y verse, ambas chicas gritaron de emoción. Marlow era la chica con la que Momo había hablado antes de irse a casa el día de su suspensión

Su amiga asentó en el suelo la funda de instrumento que cargaba y miró toda la casa. La abrazó con euforia.

-Este lugar es tan grande! Que envidia! T-T

-Ven! Vamos a mi cuarto!- tomó de nuevo su instrumento del suelo y ambas entraron.

-Marlow miró de nuevo la casa y a sus dueños. Un silenció reinó el lugar.

-Buenas tardes…-saludó Marlow

- Buenasss.- se oyó a coro.

Momo se acercó y la señaló.

-Ella es mi amiga Kaede…crecimos juntas. – Marlow saludó con la mano,y miró a los invitados de la pareja.

Se acercó más, y escaneó a Yukihito con la mirada. Este enrojeció ante tal acción.

-Si quieren pueden adoptarme…- dijo con voz seductora mientras le sonreía a Yukihito, que ya había comenzado a ponerse azul xD

-Ey, tranquilízate,perra. Son más maricones que estos dos- Momo señaló a Iwaki y Katou.

-2 meses más.- dijo Iwaki san,ya sin fuerzas, cansado de las faltas de respeto.

-Ah, ya me lo imaginaba.- dijo sin casi inmutarse.- Qué más da. Vamos a mi cuarto,M.

-Ok n.ñ mucho gusto en conocerles,señores!

-Ay,no! Tan viejo me veo? – exclamó Sawa con las manos en el rostro.

-Vamos, Marlow.- Momo estaba aburriéndose

-Si,si.- se dieron la vuelta y se encerraron en el cuarto.

Dentro del cuarto,las chicas platicaban.

-¿Cuántos meses llevas castigada entonces,Momo?- preguntó Marlow mientras sacaba un bajo eléctrico de su funda.

-Ya ni sé; perdí la cuenta -.-U

-No parecen ser malas personas. Deberías tratarlos mejor.

-Ya lo sé.

-Mmmm….me pregunto…- Miró a Momo alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó intrigada.

-Me pregunto quien le da a quien…Si sabes a lo que me refiero…

Momo soltó una carcajada.

-Yo digo que Iwaki es el seme. Katou actúa como niña.- agregó cuando terminó de reírse.

-No! Yo creo que es al revés!

-No tienes evidencia en que soportar esa afirmación!

-Pero así parece!

- ¿Quieres apostar? – Momo miró desafiante.

-Acepto,entonces!

Más tarde…

-Adiós,Marlow! – Momo se despedía de su amiga con una sonrisa, en la calle.

-Adiós!- dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se despedía con la mano también.- Te veo en la escuela.

-Sí! Les iré a visitar!

-Shin te extraña mucho. Todos te extrañamos.

-Y yo a él. Dile que iré a verlo pronto. Salúdalos a todos.

-Lo haré. Bye,bye!

Vio a su amiga dar la vuelta en la esquina y entró a la casa.

Katou estaban en la cocina lavando platos.

-Ya se fue tu amiga? .- preguntó Katou.

-Si…-suspiro.

- Quieres cenar?- Iwaki se asomó desde la habitación de ambos.

- No, me voy a dormir ya. Estoy muy cansada. No creo que nada pueda despertarme hoy.- bostezó- buenas noches, maric…Iwaki, Katou…

Se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? .- dijo Katou mirando a su esposo seductoramente.

Iwaki le respondió con una sonrisita picarona.

* * *

**Bueno,después de mil años, he actualizado. La verdad es que este capítulo llevaba escrito...una eternidad. Bah,el chiste es que ya actualicé. **

**Que conste! Este fic no lo hago para presumir de mis dotes de escritora (que son escasos,eh), ni mucho más. Simplemente adoro este manga y a esta pareja y lo hago simplemente por diversión.**

**Gracias por los reviews! Hasta el siguiente! **


End file.
